


The Waiting Room

by CAW



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: (kinda), Chance Meetings, Creepy Fluff, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV Second Person, Romance, Thunder and Lightning, Y/N can be read as both male and/or female, this is the fluffiest damn thing i have ever written, this was also based off of a dream i had lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAW/pseuds/CAW
Summary: Tick tock.Tick tock.Tick tock.You sighed nostalgically, warmth flowing through your body at the happy memories, and opened your eyes as thunder boomed overhead.He always knew you liked Clare de Lune.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?), Mark Fischbach/Y/N | The District Attorney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Waiting Room

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

There were tiny paintings of birds mounted on the white, peeling walls, seemingly fluttering across their canvas' and closer towards their unreachable destinations whenever you blinked your eyes. The shag carpet, various stains of God-Knows-What littered across it, felt coarse and worn under your clothed feet as you sat with your hands in your lap upon the used couch, the obviousness that it had been bought off of Craig's List displacing your train of thought for just a moment. Bouncing your leg to the rhythm of your mind's own melody as impatience began to settle in your bones, you stare ahead at the clock snuggly affixed next to the bluejay, his photorealistic eyes disturbing you more than you cared to admit.

The air made it difficult to breathe, as if smoke was wafting down the ash incrusted chimney across the hall and then wandering down your throat in order to suffocate you, squeezing with the precise amount of pressure to be noticeable and yet non-threatening. It was cold to the point where your teeth began to chatter and goosebumps rose underneath your suit jacket. Rubbing your arms did not seem to do much to stave off the chill. Your breath escaped your nose in puffs that evaporated as soon as they appeared.

It was miserable in the waiting room, a grey, monotone light gleaming in from the wide windows on the far side of the room as rain pitter-pattered overhead. Thunder boomed and what little of the artificial light provided by the lamps surrounding you flickered in response. Shaking again as the room plunged momentarily into darkness, you closed your eyes, your body shivering as the rain that had soaked your clothes earlier seeped cautiously into your skin, and silently wished to be back home in your apartment. You could see it now: a soft blanket that covered your entire body, a steaming mug of hot chocolate filled to the brim with marshmallows in between your hands, a purring, loving cat fast asleep on your thighs…

You sighed nostalgically, warmth flowing through your body at the happy memories, and opened your eyes as thunder boomed overhead.

And then the door to your left was opening, the temperature dropping a few degrees lower as the clicking of expensive shoes fell silent on the crunchy carpet. The couch beside you dipped as the visitor sat down slowly, a hiss of pain coming from his lips as you smiled softly to yourself. His can, tipped with a silver piece in which tiny violets were engraved, slipped quietly to the floor as he leaned back in his seat, an ankle crossing over a knee as he breathed deeply. The bluejay watched mockingly as a dull ringing infiltrated your ears, the haunting undertone of piano keys being played keeping you from saying anything particularly snarky to the visitor.

He always knew you liked _Clare de Lune_.

And apparently, he wasn't going to be the one to initiate their conversation today.

"Darkiplier."

" **Y/N**."

The rumbling tenor of his voice pricked the inside of your chest with happiness. You shifted closer, raising your eyes from the floor and gazing quietly at Dark. Your hand resting atop his arm prompted him to look away from the point on the wall he had been gazing at so intently. As if he were trying to think of something to say.

"Late today. Normally you show up around five; It's nearly seven now. I didn't think you were coming."

Leaning against his side as he grasped your shoulder in his strong grip, the demon looked at you amusingly, his black eyes glittering with secrets and promises, as he leaned in close and muttered into the shell of your ear, " **I don't believe anything could keep me away from you, Y/N.** "

"Nothing?"

" **Nothing**."

He released your shoulder and instead ran his hand down the side of your arm, the demon humming contently as you leaned your head against his chest with another thunderclap. He smelled as he always did; Of pine trees and of freshly fallen snow and of _safety_. Your eyes fluttered as a wave of exhaustion washed over you, Dark holding you close and pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head as he rubbed your arm soothingly.

" **You are tired, I see.** "

"Mhmm…"

" **Y/N, you really should take care of yourself more often.** "

Your retort is muffled by the silken cloth that made up Dark's suit jacket. He simply chuckled softly as he leaned back on the couch, pulling you on top of him as you looped your arms around his neck and snuggled closer. The cold from his hand shocked you at first as he rested it gently on the small of your back to hold you close.

" **You need to sleep.** "

"But you just got here."

Dark simply kissed the top of your head again as he replied calmly, " **I'll be back again tomorrow. As I always am.** "

And then lightning flashed and he was gone, the traces of his fingertips on the back of your spine feeling so real as you arose from your sleeping spot on the couch. Cracking your neck uncomfortably as the door to your left opened, a very stern and very cranky agent glaring at you from over the top of his spectacles, you quickly got off of the couch and followed him out of the waiting room, the ghostly sound of _Clare de Lune_ still ringing perfectly through your mind. The clock continued to turn as your agent stopped and closed the door you both had just gone through with a click, your heart growing lighter as a brief peek of sunlight shifted out from behind the grey clouds and fell like a sunbeam onto the cracked, wooden floor under your feet.

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

" **Until tomorrow, my dear.** "

"Until then, Dark…"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
